Rutilus Nex
Rutilus Nex is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita originating from At Fate's End. A manipulative sadist who lives for the thrill of battle, he carries out the will of 0 while operating under the alias of "Red Shadow". Appearance Rutilus's default outfit is named Red Butcher. His first alternative outfit, Violent Indigo, recolors his outfit from red and gold to purple and gold. His second alternative outfit, Brutal Business, has Rutilus wear a dark-grey business suit with a dark-red tie. His third alternative outfit, Black Knight, has him wear Vice Bartabulous's outfit and eyepatch, and also reshapes his greatsword to resemble Vice's crescent blade. Gallery File:Emblem-Rutilus.png|Rutilus's Emblem File:NeA-Rutilus2.png|Absolute Bloodlust Story 3rd Cycle= |-| 4th Cycle= Battle Rutilus Nex Butcher of Blood – Cripples the opponent with sanguine spells and overwhelming power. ---- As the Butcher of Blood, Rutilus fights like an aggressive berserker whose blood-based abilities can recover his health or lower it for a power boost. Attacks that are said to inflict Berserk actually fill a gauge on Rutilus's HUD that inflicts the status ailment once full, which takes away the opponent's ability to block in exchange for a 25% increase to their attack stat. Additional hits with Berserk-inflicting hits will instead extend the length of the ailment. While Rutilus's attack and health are very high, and his speed average, his magic and defense stats are below average. Personal Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Rutlius's Ex Mode is Blood Lord. A crimson aura surrounds Rutilus and he switches to his At Fate's End II appearance. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", as well as the ability "Blood Thirst", which causes Rutilus to recover health equal to 50% of the HP damage he inflicts, and the ability "Warmonger's Frenzy", which makes Rutilus completely immune to staggering while attacking under the Berserk infliction. Rutilus's EX Burst is Absolute Bloodlust. Rutilus slashes the opponent with his greatsword before creating a burst of crimson energy which completely melts away his Blood Lord armour and the transition screen. Rutilus then grabs the opponent by their neck and strangles them, doing Bravery damage over time as a crimson mist fills the area. If the player presses several button prompts correctly, the mist transforms Rutilus into a blood demon and he leaps into the air with the opponent to slam them against the top of the EX background, partly shattering it, before crashing down against the ground with them as a dark meteor, creating an even larger shatter that breaks the background away as red mist bursts out. If the player fails the button prompts, after strangling the opponent Rutilus instead throws them against the ground and crushes their head with his foot, the screen showing their perspective before fading to red. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Exclusive Accessory Stage Musical Themes *Main Theme: *Normal Battle: Knife's Edge *Boss Battle: Black Onslaught *World Map Theme: Rival Battle Theme *Vs Ike: Followers of Wrath *Vs Liam: Storm of Blood *Vs Iocus: The Eclipse Of Time *Vs Avilis: Red Sun Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters